Rapture Citizen
The Rapture Citizen is a designated type of character the player may encounter in the BioShock series. These are the civilized, human inhabitants of Rapture in direct contrast to the ADAM-addicted Splicers; as such, the Rapture Citizen does not attack the player. ''BioShock 2'' The first time these individuals are formally identified as "Rapture Citizens" is in BioShock 2. Here, the Rapture Citizens utilize the Partygoer model. In the opening cinematic, Subject Delta briefly observes the upperclass men and women of Rapture celebrating New Year's Eve at the Adonis Luxury Resort. Later on, the Rapture Citizens are also seen during one of the flashback sequences in Dionysus Park and during the extended "Little Sister Vision" portion in Outer Persephone. Design These models are not meant to be encountered under ordinary circumstances by Subject Delta, yet they can exhibit characteristics of normal enemies. Using Console Commands, the player can cheat their way back to the idealized version of the level. Eleanor Lamb, in her Big Sister suit, will instinctively attack the models like she would normal enemies. She attacks by lobbing fireballs or tackling them. Once dead, they will go ragdoll. Just like normal enemies, their bodies sometimes hold loot and are labeled as per their fighting style, in this case, "Rapture Citizen." ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' By the time Jack arrives in the underwater city in 1960 there are few humans left to be found and no one designated as a "Rapture Citizen." However, in 1958, during the events of the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea, the Rapture Citizens can be seen socializing about current events before the New Year's festivities. Although the population of Rapture Citizens still outnumber the insane Splicers, dialogue reveals that many of these individuals were already indulging in ADAM, and would soon suffer its negative drawbacks. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth encounter countless Rapture Citizens while traversing Market Street and High Street on New Year's Eve. These Rapture Citizens use an entirely new set of models detailed below. These men and women are Booker's friends, neighbors, and fellow nationals in the city of Rapture. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Alongside Fontaine's "army" of Splicers, a vast majority of whom joined ranks with Atlas, either by force or by choice. The last known surviving sane Citizens seen in the Department Store were those in close ranks beside Atlas, or those determinately holed up in Atlas' hideout in the Test-Drive facility. However they are armed and will attack Elizabeth if she gives them reason to. The only Rapture Citizen to appear in Episode 2 can be seen outside the Bathyspheres DeLuxe, singing pro-Atlas songs on a guitar. Some Rapture Citizen models can also be seen socializing as French townsfolk in the opening sequence from Burial at Sea - Episode 2, alongside Columbian Citizen models, although some head models have been replaced with more appropriate clothing given the era and region. Appearance In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Rapture Citizens are dressed in various states of businesswear or cocktail attire. It's a busy day on New Year's Eve. There are about five outfit models per male and female Rapture Citizen in various color combinations and accessories. There are several different head models and varying skin tones. To create the illusion of a greater variety of appearances, different head and outfit models are combined at random for the majority of citizens encountered. Male The male Rapture Citizen variants have about nine head models. Six are white, with short, slicked back hair in blonde or brown shades. The seventh and eighth head options are men of African descent with black hair. The ninth variant appears to be an Asian man with neatly parted black hair. The male Rapture Citizen variants can wear color-variegated fedoras as an accessory. Model 1: This model is dressed in a double-breasted, three-piece suit and tie reminiscent of Breadwinner's appearance in BioShock. The outfit can consist of an silver pinstripe suit and red tie; a charcoal suit and blue tie with white and teal stripes; a grey pinstripe suit and tie; or a khaki pinstripe suit and red tie with black and yellow stripes. Model 2: This model is dressed in a double-breasted vest, dress shirt, trousers, and tie reminiscent of Toasty's appearance in BioShock. The outfit can consist of a goldenrod vest, charcoal pinstripe pants, white dress shirt, and a red tie; a grey vest and pants, white dress shirt, and black tie; or a dark goldenrod vest and pants, white dress shirt, and grey tie. Model 3: This model wears the uniform of a waiter, bellhop, bartender, or Cohen's performers: white blazer and dress shirt, black trousers and bowtie, and a watch chain. Model 4: This model wears the uniform of a surgeon or scientist, similar to the ones worn by the doctors at Comstock House. ''The outfit consists of a clean white lab coat with black trousers, a white surgical mask and hat, and black gloves with loafers. Model 5: This model wears the uniform of a shoeshiner and news vendor: an apron over a single-breasted vest, dress shirt, trousers, and tie. The outfit can consist of a goldenrod vest and trousers, white dress shirt and tan tie; a grey vest and pants, white shirt, and black tie Character-Specific: The bellhop in Andalusian Arms shares the same model as Model 3, but has an unique head model of an older African man with graying mutton chops and a white cap. Little Wonders Educational Facility's security guard and the shopkeep for The Golden Rule share a unique character model with exception for their heads. They wear a monochrome single-breasted, three-piece suit and tie with black dress shoes. The security guard is a white man with combed over blonde hair while the shopkeep is a white man with slicked back graying hair and a thin mustache. The shopkeep for The Artist's Struggle has a unique character model. He wears a gray double-breasted vest with purple lapels and white pockets, gray pinstripe dress shirt with a white collar and cuffs, gray trousers, a red ascot, and off-brown dress shoes. He is a white man wearing glasses with circle lens and a black bowl cut. The shopkeep for Rapture Records has a unique character model. He wears a gray sweater vest with a white dress shirt, goldenrod trousers, and a red tie. He is a white man with short brown hair and a sweaty complexion. The male performer in Cohen's has a unique character model. He wears a yellow monochromatic double-breasted, three-piece suit and tie with a headpiece representing the sun and his skin is tinted yellow. Female The female Rapture Citizen variants have about seven head models. The first four are white. Two of the options are blondes with blue eyes. One wears her hair in a parted undo and the other worn down in a short style. The other two have brown eyes and brunette hair, one worn up in a bun while the other in a side part. The remaining three represent women of color. One head model has afrostyle curly hair, another has her hair pulled back in a low roll, and the last one's is worn up and tight in short spit-curls. Model 1: This model wears an ensemble reminiscent of the 'Bar' suit from the famous post-war "New Look" collection by Christian Dior. The outfit consists of a full skirt, a long-sleeved blouse with a small, nipped-in waist and a line of buttons, gloves, and a string of pearls. This oufit comes in buff or ivory. Model 2: This model wears a halter style party dress, slightly reminiscent of Baby Jane's appearance in ''BioShock 2, which gathers at the waist and emphasizes the bust, and dotes a pearl necklace with a brooch centerpiece. The outfit comes in light blue, cobalt blue, red, gold, or ivory. Model 3: This model wears a scoop neck, capsleeved dress with white detailing around a sinched waist, a necklace, and white gloves. The outfit comes in lime green, cardinal, off white, grey, or yellow. Model 4: This model wears an ensemble very similar to model 1. Instead of a blouse, she wears a three-buttoned suit top over a white mock turtleneck. This outfit comes in copper, slate grey, yellow, or taupe. Character-Specific: The woman seen educating the Little Sisters outside of the Little Wonders Educational Facility has a unique outfit. She wears a black button up jacket over a black, floor-length skirt, and black gloves. The female performer in Cohen's has a unique character model. She wears a light blue dress with a headpiece representing the moon and her skin is tinted blue. Gallery Capturef.png|''Citizen's celebrating the New Year at the Adonis.'' Vgcg.png|''Rapture Citizen's at Cohen's.'' Hlj.png|''Showcasing the latest Rapture fashions.'' MS_People-of-Rapture_06.png|''Citizens in a festive mood.'' Rapturetribunenews.png|''A Rapture Citizen at a news kiosk.'' Behind the scenes * Two of the female model variations bears a resemblence to famous actresses, Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor. * One of the male models bears resemblence to the famous actor, Kevin Spacey. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:BioShock 2